Character Idea/Montenegro/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance This is a Character Idea of FranceSwitzerland. Montenegro has brown hair with blue eyes. He also has sunglasses which he can lose when he uses his Power Shot or if the opponent kicks it of. He has a small mouth, small nose, small eyes, small ears and big eyes with big wine brows. When Montenegro Power Button is activated, he will transform into casino man. Montenegro throws a lot of cards in the air and the cards push the opponent in his own goal. Power Shots Montenegro has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Roulette Shot (Ground Shot) There comes a roulette table and then the the ball is shooting on the table. There are numbers formed, 1 to 10. Where the number on comes so much balls comes to the opponent. A example: If the Roulette comes on the number 5, 5 balls go to the opponent. Sometimes the balls has current, Slime, fire, ice, bubble or spider webs on it. The last ball is always the real ball. If you touch a ball, you transform self in a ball and goes on the roulette, and then where the number on is so much seconds you are disappear. Slot Machine Shot (Air Shot) There comes a slot machine with elements. There comes one kind of elements. If the slot machine comes with three elements, there goes three balls with that element to the opponent. One goes from the air to the ground, on goes horizontally, the other in the underground (Like France's Power Shot). If the slot machine comes with different elements, there happen the same but now the balls have different elements on it. All the elements are: Bubbles (Turkeys Power Shot), Thunder (Cameroon's Power Shot, Fire (Brazil's, Thailand or India's Power Shot), Black Holes (Netherlands Power Shot), Slime (Z's Power Shot), Spider Webs (Portugal's Power Shot), Ice (Russia or Poland's Power Shot), Cannon Balls (Sweden's Power Shot) or Lightnings (New Zealand's Power Shot). Poker Chips Shot (Counter Attack) There comes a poker table, and then Montenegro grabs a lot of Poker Chips. Then Montenegro smash then all to the opponent. Somewhere between the poker chips is the ball. The Poker chips push you in your own goal. If you touch the ball you are under the Poker Chips for 5 seconds. Unlock Requirements Win the Minor League without Dash, Power Shot, and Jump. Costume Montenegro wears a a little slot machine costume. The cart wheel begins to rotate and the it shoots the element what come on the slot machine. This are the same elements as with the Air Shot. This is an SS Rank Costume. Trivia * Montenegro is a country in South Europe. It has borders with Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Serbia, Kosovo and Albania. * There are a lot of Casino's in Montenegro and that's the reason of the Power Shots and Counter Attack. * Montenegro based on casino is also a wink to the James Bond Movie Casino Royale. There James Bond pokers against Le Chiffre and other poker players. That Casino stands in Montenegro. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland